


A Silent Reverie

by the_soot_sprite



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: You study Geralt’s face up close and personal
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader
Kudos: 4





	A Silent Reverie

Rolling over on your side, you smiled contentedly to yourself. You watched him, fascinated by the sight in front of you. His breathing had started to return to normal after your strenuous lovemaking. Your gaze trailed from the curls glistening on his chest up to the closed lids that hid the delicious amber eyes you loved so well. 

You took the opportunity to study your lover. Though some people called him a monster, you could never understand how anyone could call this breathtaking example of the male form anything but a god amongst men. Your fingers itched to trace his stunning profile, wanting to assure yourself he was still by your side. Unbidden, you reached up and delicately stroked the tip of his strong nose. 

He cracked open one eye and titled his head to look at you. “What is it?” His deep voice reverberated from his chest. 

“Shhh,” you cooed, “just relax.”

“Mmmm.” He closed his eyes and turned his head back to its previous position.

You grinned to yourself, pleased that he had given in so easily. You picked up your hand and began to explore his face. His chiseled face was bathed in the soft glow of the cracking firelight. Your fingers lightly mapped out his features as if they were carved from marble. 

Your fingers glided across his eyelid as you dragged them up around the hollow of his eyes to his eyebrows. There you brushed them back and forth against the thick hairs that framed his eyes. You relished in the contrast between soft and coarse feel of them as you traced back and forth. His long thick lashes kissed the tips of his cheeks. Your light touch against them must have tickled him when you noticed his nose crinkle up at the sensation, drawing your attention to the feature. 

As his breathing slowed down, you felt him relax under your ministrations. Your hands moved over his face, landing on his prominent nose. You adored the strong mostly straight shape. You lovingly ran the tip of your finger across the slight bump in it, a souvenir from an encounter with an alghoul long before he met you. It was a small defect in this otherwise perfect face that gave it character. Your gentle caress earned you a sigh of satisfaction from the taciturn Witcher.

Fascinated by the whole of his countenance, your fingers traced down the side of his face, running them across the stubble that had grown since this morning. You loved the rough feel of it against your own soft skin, never minding the irritation it sometimes caused. It was worth it to be kissed by his plump lips. Thinking of their delicious touch, you gently swept across his pout when he grabbed your fingers and pressed a kiss against tips. 

“Are you done exploring yet, pet?”

“Mmmm.”

His brilliant golden eyes flashed open and met your own. “Are you teasing me, little dove?” his voice deepened into a low dangerous tone.

Blinking innocently up at him, you replied nonchalantly, “Maybe?”

“Well we’re just going to have to do something about that, aren’t we?” he growled as he flipped himself over you, trapping you underneath him. 

With a cheeky grin, you wound your arms around his neck. “Good,” you whispered, pulling his head in for a deep kiss.


End file.
